neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Horus Heresy characters
This is a list of characters from the Horus Heresy, the fictional event and major component of the far-future Warhammer 40,000 universe created and published by Games Workshop and its affiliates. Luna Wolves/Sons of Horus Space Marines Hastur Sejanus Hastur Sejanus was the Captain of the Fourth Company of Luna Wolves, and member of the Mournival. Before the events of Horus Rising, Sejanus is sent as an ambassador to a non-Imperial human world, and is brutally murdered. Horus had loved Sejanus like a son; after Horus was wounded on Davin, First Chaplain Erebus of the Word Bearers took part in an illusion, disguised as Sejanus in order to convince Horus to betray the Emperor. Garviel Loken Garviel Loken was a major character in the opening stages of the Horus Heresy. He was captain of the tenth company of the Luna Wolves Space Marines. He joined the Mournival, Horus' select group of his closest advisers. Horus commented that Loken was "a precise and accurate thinker," and he is portrayed as having one of the most analytical and perceptive minds of the Legion. He anticipated the betrayal and strife that ultimately results in a way none of the other Sons of Horus ever do. In Horus Rising he is described by other Luna Wolves as "straight up and down," referring to his strong principles and lack of humour. At the beginning of False Gods, there is some mention of Loken's ample ability to tell a story, but little is made of this gift later in the series. Loken developed close relationships with civilian members of the 63rd Expedition Fleet of the Great Crusade. He thought of Kyril Sindermann as his mentor and was the first to take on a remembrancer as his personal documentarist. He was plagued with guilt following the massacre on the embarkation deck and his sympathies toward non-Astartes drives a wedge in his relationship with Abaddon, Aximand, and Horus himself. During the events on the planet Istvaan III, Loken, Torgaddon, and Tarvitz took command of the loyalists. Their traitor Mournival brothers, Ezekyle Abaddon and Little Horus, landed on Istvaan to kill Loken and Torgaddon. In the following fight, Torgaddon was killed, but the building in which Loken was fighting Abaddon was crushed by the Dies Irae, an Imperator-class Titan. Loken was badly wounded, but despite his injuries, he survived and was later retrieved from Istvaan III by Captain Nathaniel Garro, who was in service of Malcador the Sigillite. Tarik Torgaddon Tarik Torgaddon was Captain of the Luna Wolves Second Company. He had a sense of humour, frequently insulting other Astartes, especially from other Legions (this started a rivalry between him and Lord Commander Eidolon). He was a member of the Mournival and a Lodge until the events of False Gods. His final appearance was in Galaxy in Flames, when he was killed by Horus Aximand on Istvaan III. Nero Vipus Nero Vipus was a sergeant of the Luna Wolves, and a good friend of Garviel Loken and Tarik Torgaddon. In Horus Rising he injured his right hand and was forced to amputate it, later getting an augmetic replacement. He is courageous, risking his life to save others when Xavyer Jubal mutates and attacks, and rescuing Solomon Demeter from a ruined bunker. Vipus is one of the few Luna Wolves left alive at the end of the Istvaan III attack, but is presumed dead after the final bombardment. His final, brief appearance is in Fulgrim. Apothecary Vaddon Vaddon was a Loyalist apothecary. His first appearance is in False Gods. He was once in possession of the "anathame", a Chaos-tainted alien weapon strong enough to stop a Primarch, which Fabius Bile took on the Warmaster's orders. He was one of the loyalists aware of the changes of allegiance, having removed Astartes bolter rounds from a deceased Imperial Army Commander. One of his final acts was helping to heal the Emperor's Children 2nd Company captain, Solomon Demeter. He was killed on Istvaan III by Lord Commander Eidolon of the Emperor's Children. Iacton Qruze Iacton Qruze, the "half-heard", was a veteran Luna Wolf. He was often regarded as "a reminder of the old days", often saluting the wrong way. He is extremely loyal to the Emperor, but for some reason Horus did not send him to Istvaan III; however Loken trusts him, and Qruze helps the few survivors of a massacre onboard the Vengeful Spirit escape. In Flight of the Eisenstein (which is his last appearance), Qruze helps Captain Garro and his Death Guard escape. He is the only known Luna Wolf survivor. It is believed that he subsequently became one of the founding members of the Inquisition. Horus Aximand Horus Aximand was the Captain of the 5th Company and also a member of the Mournival. Aximand was originally very loyal, but reluctantly turned to Chaos to save the Warmaster's life, in the Lodge of the Serpent on planet Davin. One of his notable actions was killing Tarik Torgaddon. He was afterwards overcome with regret over this. Verulam Moy Verulam Moy was a Captain of the Luna Wolves. He had a close friendhip with Tybalt Marr. Moy met his end on Davin (see False Gods), killed by the rogue governor Eugan Temba. It was Moy's death which caused Tybalt Marr to join a Lodge, and eventually turn to Chaos. Xayver Jubal Xayver Jubal, appearing in Horus Rising, was a Lodge member and the sergeant of a tactical squad. He was angered when Garviel Loken chose to promote Nero Vipus to second in command of the 10th Company, after Loken had been accepted into the Mournival. His resentment for Loken and jealousy of Vipus allowed the Powers of the Warp to corrupt him. Jubal killed his entire squad, before attacking Loken and the members of an accompanying squad, killing several. The Powers of the Warp mutated Jubal into the visage of a slobbering, raging demon-beast. Jubal was eventually killed by Loken and Vipus. Emperor's Children Saul Tarvitz Saul Tarvitz is a loyalist Emperor's Children Space Marine. He is a file officer and does not aspire to anything higher, despite being extremely competitive. Most troops he comes to lead greatly respect him, except Lucius, who is enraged he gets all the attention (however this is only after the bombing of Istvaan III) Tarvitz was supposed to be on the drop into Istvaan III, but he traded places with Ancient Rylanor. Tarvitz will obey most orders, despite disapproving of them, and is also willing to risk himself for others, such as when Solomon Demeter is under attack from a group of Orks. After Torgadddon scolds Eidolon, Tarvitz secretly remarks that he has always wanted to do that, but keeps it to himself. Tarvitz is also liked by other marines from other legions, including Garro, Loken, Torgaddon, and Vipus. Lord Commander Eidolon Lord Commander Eidolon is one of the most senior (but also most disliked) Emperor's Children Space Marines. He frequently makes rash mistakes, and receives heavy criticism and retribution from other marines, including Torgaddon, Tarvitz, and even his primarch Fulgrim. He is made part of a war council, but is not held in high regard, and his presence is merely tolerated. At one point in the council, Angron threatens to kill him for speaking to him as an equal. In Fulgrim, as well as Galaxy in Flames, it is revealed he had surgical implants from the Laer inserted by Fabius Bile. It is this which makes him extremely powerful, even for a Space Marine. Chaplain Charmosian Chaplain Charmosian was the Chaplain of the 18th Company, and one of the most senior members of the Legion. He acted as a member of Fulgrim's honour guard during the later stages of corruption leading up to Istvaan III, when he was killed by Lucius. Ancient Rylanor Rylanor was a venerable dreadnought of the Emperor's Children. He was wounded some decades previously battling the Eldar and was interred as a dreadnought. He was incredibly loyal, and was only part of Fulgrim's honour guard through tradition, not disloyalty. He traded places for the drop into Istvaan III with Saul Tarvitz, who was supposed to go instead. Rylanor accepted and fought against the traitors although some believe he was sent to guard a hangar, thus providing a way to return Tarvitz, Loken, and several others back into the story. However, none of those characters, including Rylanor, have appeared since Fulgrim. Solomon Demeter Solomon Demeter was Captain of the Second Company, who played a major role in Fulgrim. He remained loyal to the Emperor, but was badly wounded in the firestorm on Istvaan. Apothecary Vaddon helped to heal him, and he returned to the fight against the Traitor Legions. While defending the Precentor's Palace, Demeter discovered Lucius fighting against a group of Astartes and came to his aid. It was not until only Lucius and Demeter remain that he realizes that Lucius is returning to the Legion, and he has unwittingly aided a traitor. After a short struggle, Lucius kills Demeter. In his last moments Solomon weeps, not for himself, but because he sees and understands the destruction Horus will cause. Gaius Caphen Gaius Caphen is second in command to Demeter. Unlike Demeter, however, he dies of his wounds before the traitors land on Istvaan. Death Guard Ullis Temeter Ullis Temeter is the Captain of the 4th Company. He remained utterly loyal to the Emperor, and consequently was sent to Istvaan III with his entire company. When the viral attack came, Temeter got most men into the bunkers, sacrificing himself in the process. Nathaniel Garro Nathaniel Garro was a Captain of the Seventh Company of Death Guard. A veteran fighter, Garro showed great skill in close combat. After Commander Grulgor reveals his traitorous hand too early, Garro and his command squad defeat Grulgor. Garro later leads the Eisenstein away from the fleet, but the Geller Field fails and Grulgor and his men resurrect as plague marines. It is believed Garro was one of the founding members of the Inquisition. Apothecary Meric Voyen Meric Voyen is an Apothecary of the 7th Company, and a member of Garro's Command Squad. He remains loyal to the Emperor, like the majority of the 7th Company. After the escape to Luna he renounced his oath as an Astartes. World Eaters Ehrlen Ehrlen was a loyalist World Eater who took part in the attack on Isstvan III. He led a division of World Eater loyalists towards the Precentor's Palace, meeting thousands of civilians trying to stop them, and with his fellow World Eaters, slaughtered pretty much all of them. He then encountered Tarvitz, who warned the World Eaters to take cover, but they were a bit too far away from the bunkers and not a lot of them survived. Ehrlen led the counter-attack on Angron's forces, where he is believed to have died at the hands of his traitor brethren. However, at the end of the fight, a few Loyalist World Eaters are seen alive. Varren Varren was a loyalist World Eater captain, who in older editions was said to have taken part in the seizing of the Eisenstein with some World Eaters, Emperor's Children (including Tarvitz), Death Guard (including Garro) Space Marines. In more recent editions, this has been changed. Skraal Skraal was a Captain of the World Eaters appearing in Battle for the Abyss. He killed dozens of Word Bearers before being killed by their leader. Imperial Fists Sigismund Sigismund was the Imperial Fists 1st Company Captain, later the Emperor's Champion, and finally High Marshall of the Black Templars. While Garviel Loken believes that the galaxy can be pacified, Sigismund believes the galaxy will never be pacified and that mankind will be forced to continue fighting to survive. The First Captain's opinion proves correct. He is occasionally the butt of the joke, with Rogal Dorn saying, "Do not hit Sigismund. He breaks fairly easily." Sigismund is present at the time of Curze's attack of Rogal Dorn. See also Bibliography * * * * * * External links * Black Library's Horus Rising Summary * False Gods summary on the Black Library website * Black Library's Galaxy in Flames * Flight of the Eisenstein Summary * Fulgrim Summary Category:Warhammer 40,000 characters